


Damaged

by milo_83



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Love Confessions, Power Dynamics, Scars, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Trauma, so much love up in here, theyre both so.... baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_83/pseuds/milo_83
Summary: Rikke has her past written all over her body, and Elisif wants to read the story.I drew 12 random words and wrote a story about each one.





	Damaged

That night, the skies were clear. Northern lights danced around the stars, easily outshining the moon. Rikke had stood alone in Solitude, watching the Gods’ light show with maybe too much attention. She needed to keep her mind off of the crushing weight in her chest. The Legate had hid behind a structure, keeping her presence from the night guards that came with proximity to the Blue Palace. She was not forbidden from the Palace, no; Rikke simply had a secret within its walls.

A footstep had caused her to jump, scared that the guards had discovered her, but her eyes shifted and happily took in the sight of the woman she had been waiting for. Her petite frame, of that which was smaller than the average Nord, was almost bursting with anticipation. With two running strides, Elisif pressed her lips to Rikke’s so recklessly that the bigger woman should have- and normally would have- pulled back and scolded her. However, Rikke had felt herself coming undone with the Jarl’s very touch, and her arms wrapped around her waist in relief.  
Elisif’s kisses were always so soft and almost timid, a vast yet complementing difference to her Warrior’s rough and demanding lips.

With reluctance, Rikke had pulled away and looked down at the soft and beautiful face so close to her own. The northern lights shone in her eyes like she was sent down by the Gods themselves to bless Tamriel with her beauty and grace. The Legate ran her calloused and scarred fingers down her partner’s delicate cheek, the contrast making her wonder how somebody so ethereal could ever love someone like her. Someone so damaged and broken.

Elisif’s face had fell at the first tear, and her worry and fussing couldn’t silence Rikke’s sobs. In that moment neither woman could care if they were seen, Rikke’s cries took all priority. The smaller woman had pulled her in close to hold her softly, unsure of what exactly was wrong, but always there for her no matter what.

Now Rikke lay in the luxurious bed of the Jarl. Her Jarl. Elisif had used all the power of her position to send away guards and make sure a scandal could not break out from the sight of the Imperial Army’s Legate walking into the bedroom of the future High Queen. Behind closed and firmly locked doors, they lay in an embrace with eyes still moist from grief and worry. After what Rikke felt was hours, she got herself to stop her tears. _‘You’re showing weakness.’_ She sniffed and pulled back to wipe her eyes, ashamed at her pitiful display, but Elisif only continued to try her best to comfort.

“I... I understand if you think I am unfit to...” Rikke’s words caught in her throat as her eyes met Elisif’s. Truth be told, she barely knew what she was saying, her mind was fuzzy, and she felt like she had failed her. “... if you think I am unfit to protect you...”

Elisif looked at the woman in her arms, eyebrows knit together at her words. She didn’t follow her reasoning in the slightest.

“Why would I think that?” Rikke grimaced and just shook her head, staying silent with an inability to put words to any of her reasons. Elisif ran her hands through her partner’s reddish brown hair, having only patience for the woman who has done so much for her. “... I actually think no one in this world makes me feel safer.”

Rikke’s breath nearly stopped, her eyes looking deep into Elisif’s to find nothing but truth. The smaller woman’s smile was the sun clearing out the fog of her despair, her caress became the ground beneath her feet. Within that moment the war-weary soldier could not find a care for whatever strength or weakness she expressed, she just took in the sight of the woman who loved her for who she was.

Their lips met again in a melancholy passion. Within moments Rikke allowed her hands to wander down Elisif’s body, feeling her smaller frame fit perfectly in her hands. Stripped to nothing but their underclothes, every touch felt almost as intense as the ones they rarely got to share. Elisif felt her heart beat in her throat, her breath quickening as the soldier’s rough hands slipped under her thin shirt and against her skin. The heat in her body got overwhelming, her mind started racing, and she pulled away a few inches. Rikke’s breath was hot against her lips.

“Rikke...-“

“I love you.”

The words slipped out of Rikke’s mouth like blood from the wounds that haunted her, but looking at the woman so close to her, she knew she meant it. Elisif’s eyes were wide as she made sense of it. She hadn’t heard those words directed towards her since her late husband, and she never thought she would hear them again. Rikke’s fingers tightened on Elisif’s waist at her hesitation, fearing the worst.

“I...” Elisif found that the words she tried to say would only die in her throat. She wanted to say something. She wanted to say so much to her Legate. Her warrior. Instead, she pulled their lips together again, kissing with a passion newly discovered. It was the best replacement for words that she should have said. Rikke noticeably relaxed, understanding the intention behind her Jarl’s actions, and stroked her hand higher up her back, taking in every shiver she pulled from her.

Elisif’s grip moved to Rikke’s shirt and tugged, desperate for what they both needed. Their lips parted just long enough for Elisif to pull off the bigger woman’s top, baring her chest completely. She took in a sharp breath at the sight, still not completely used to seeing her exposed, and Rikke gave a small chuckle at her reaction. With a shake of her head, Elisif pushed and shifted until she could sit on top of her partner and admire her from above.

Scars littered every inch of Rikke’s body, each one different from the other and each with a different story. Elisif wanted to know every story, and she wanted to place her lips upon each one. The Jarl wanted to worship Rikke like her warrior had worshipped her. Her fingers traced lazily around the Legate’s defined muscles, eyes busy roving over every mark and flaw on her skin. After a time had passed, Elisif’s gaze fell into Rikke’s.

“.....You hate these scars... do you not?”

Rikke could feel embarrassment and shame creeping into the corners of her mind, aware of her answer but not having the heart to say it. Elisif understood, and her fingers traced a mark that lead to her pants.

“They.....” Rikke once again could barely get her voice out, not wanting to sound pathetic in her reasoning. “..... I feel... like damaged goods... not worth paying for.”

Elisif’s nose scrunched in disagreement. Leaning forward, she brought their faces closer.

“I disagree. I adore them,” Elisif’s small and delicate fingers worked their way into the band of Rikke’s trousers, pushing a blush into her cheeks. “.... much like I adore you...”

Elisif gave pause, preparing up her next words.

“I love you too.”

Their kiss was gentle like the hands running over every scar on Rikke’s body and like the lips that graced every mark they could find; gentle like the shivers they pulled from a woman who used the think all delicacy was lost on her. Elisif worked hard to show her the soft touches she had never felt, wanting nothing more than to give her comfort within herself.


End file.
